


A Mother and Son Talk

by cjmiddleton85



Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmiddleton85/pseuds/cjmiddleton85
Summary: A one-shot. Michaela and Brian have a tenderhearted talk.
Kudos: 2





	A Mother and Son Talk

"Hello Brian," Michaela said as she took a seat next to Brian on the porch steps."Hi," he replied in a somber tone.

"Why do you look so sad?" Michael asked noticing his unusual disposition.

"Aw nothin'. Just thinkin' about my Ma. My real Ma." Brian replied. "Ma, do you ever think about your Pa?"

"Sometimes," Michaela replied

"Does it make ya sad when you do?" Brian asked.

"Sometimes but not as much as it used to," Michaela replied

"Do ya ever get jealous of your sisters because they got to spend more time with him and got to know him longer than you did?" Brian asked.

"No," Michaela said. "Actually, I got to spend quite some time with him when I got older. And I was always around him as a little girl so I feel that even though I didn't know him longer, I knew him better than they did."

"Oh," Brian responded

"Why is that how you feel?" Michaela asked.

"Sometimes," Brian said.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about," Michaela assured him.

"I know," Brian replied. "Do ya ever feel that you're going to forget him?"

"I tell myself that I can't forget him if he's always with me."

"What d'ya mean?" Brian asked.

"Well, as long as I keep him in my heart, and remember the times we spent together, and the things that we did together, and for each other that I could never forget him."

"Oh. I see." Brian replied.

"Since I haven't known my real Ma as long as Colleen and Matthew did you think they will tell me more about her if I asked?"

"I don't see why not," Michaela replied.

"Thanks, Ma," he said as he leaned in to give her a hug.

"Are you feeling better now?" Michaela asked.

"Yeah," Brian replied.

"Is there anything else I could help you with?" Michaela asked.

"No," Brian answered.

"Tell you what. I'm going into town in a little while. Wanna come with me?" Michaela asked.

"Yeah," Brian replied. "And Ma could we go to Ms. Grace's for some pie before we come home?" Brian asked. "She bakes them just like my Ma did."

"Sure." Michaela giggled as she leaned over to hug Brian. "I'll tell you when I'm ready."


End file.
